


on the third day of christmas we got all in our feelings

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, tooth rotting fluff for the holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: auston and freddie go to the christmas market
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	on the third day of christmas we got all in our feelings

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays! wish this was longer, but it's all i got right now :(
> 
> currently working on a longer AU of these two, hopefully ready sometime next year!
> 
> song title is taken from "true love" by ariana grande 
> 
> unbeta'd

Auston and Freddie are strolling around the Christmas market in Toronto. It’s a little cold for Auston’s liking, but there are giant snowflakes falling and it feels like being in a snowglobe. The market is bustling with people, taking in the sights or looking for the perfect novelty gift. Auston hasn’t been back since the Leafs sent him, Mitchy, Hyman, and Willy when he was still a rookie.

It’s better being with Fred, his favourite teammate a calming presence walking beside him. Auston wishes they could hold hands like all the other couples are doing, but just being with Freddie is good enough for now.

“Do you want one?” Fred asks him, pointing to a hot chocolate stand just ahead of them.

“Yes, please,” Auston says.

Freddie walks ahead to the stand and Auston sees him talk to the attendant. He turns around and heads back towards Auston, two paper cups in hand. Freddie hands Auston a cup and he gladly takes it, letting the heat of the hot liquid warm up his cold hands.

“Thanks,” Auston says and takes a small sip, careful not to burn his tongue.

“You’re welcome Aus,” Freddie says, giving Auston a small smile before taking a sip of his own drink.

Auston looks at Freddie and thinks how lucky he is to have such a good boyfriend. Christmas always makes him loving and sappy; it really is his favourite time of the year. This is his first

Christmas with Freddie and them being “official”. The flirting and suggestive touching felt like it was never-ending, but they got their shit together and Auston can’t imagine being happier.

“What?” Fred asks when he notices Auston staring.

Auston giggles, “Nothing,”

Freddie keeps looking at him, smirking slightly, “Let’s keep walking,”

They keep walking around the market, Freddie’s hand gently brushing against Auston’s as it swings by his side.

Freddie turns down a small alley, hardly enough room for both of them to walk side by side. It’s pretty much deserted, quiet save for the muffled sounds of voices and music coming from the market. Freddie leads Auston to the end of the alley, hidden from the rest of the passersby.

“What are we doing?” Auston asks, confused as to why Freddie has taken him down a random alley.

Freddie just turns, facing Auston, and smiles down at him.

“This,” he says and cups Auston's face, closing the distance between their mouths.

Freddie’s lips are cold and taste slightly of chocolate. Auston’s hands come up to comb through Freddie’s hair and pull him closer. They kiss like that, Auston pressed up against the brick wall, content to let Freddie take control. Freddie’s lips are soft against Auston’s, plush and pliant. Too soon, Freddie pulls away but leaves his hand on Auston’s face. His thumb rubs slowly across Auston’s cheek and Freddie looks like he has hearts in his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Freddie says softly.

Auston can’t help but steal one more chaste kiss, smiling as he pulls away. His hands are still in Freddie’s hair, feeling the wetness of the snowflakes that have fallen there.

“Me too,” He says, still smiling up at Freddie.

“Merry Christmas, Aus,” Freddie says.

“Merry Christmas Freddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
any comments/feedback/criticism is much appreciated!
> 
> come tweet with me: https://twitter.com/Iuvwitch_ (the L is a capital i)
> 
> -


End file.
